Random Ramblings from a Rambler
by Rebel lady
Summary: Just random one shots from PotC that caught my fancy...Things from Will, Jack and Ana Maria...and Bootstrap...Enjoy
1. Will's Parents POV

**All For Her**

"Oh honey, stop crying, please stop crying."  Cassandra Turner said as she gently rocked her baby son to sleep.  She feared that he had colic.  He had been crying all day and was only a few days old.  She had feared something would be wrong with her babe.  She had a miscarriage before this one, and now this one was two weeks early.  

        "William, please stop crying, I'm here to take care of you…nothings wrong."

        But the babe kept crying.  She got up and walked around the room. 

        _If only your father was here…maybe you wouldn't have had colic.  Maybe things would've turned out differently.  But no.  Bill Turner had to go and sail the seven seas.  The_ Black Pearl_ he said, I'll be back before you know it, he said, but is he here now?  Was he here when you were born? _

"No." she said out loud.  "No.  He's not here and he's not going to be here.  He's left me and now a son."

        **_He wouldn't leave you.  Not when you're pregnant. _** Her self-conscience argued with her.

        _How do you know?_

_        **He left on a merchant ship!**_

_        So?  That doesn't prove anything,_

_        **It doesn't disprove anything.**_

****_Oh, who asked you anyway?_

        The piercing cry of William broke through her thoughts.  Each time he took a breath, his scream seemed to get louder.  "Are you hungry?  Is that it?  That I'm just ignoring you're needs, thinking of my own?  Well let's see."  She opened her shirt and he gratefully started feeding. _Figures._  

        "Thank you for stop crying…dear William."  She sat down and leaned her head against the back of the chair.  She had tried feeding him about two hours ago, but he refused.  But finally silence ruled over the house.  Something Cassandra hadn't gotten used to yet.

        Her thoughts once more wondered, about her lost husband.  The husband who had left a month ago and now she gave up for leaving her.  She knew the man had loved the sea ever since they had met.  He had made berth in Port Royal in fact when they did meet.  But up to this day she didn't completely know what he did while he was gone.  She had never met his captain or any of his crew.  

        She had only been sixteen when she met him and eighteen when they were married.  His parents were in the higher class, upstanding citizens who cared for their son, but thought that he was a merchant.  Cassandra had doubts, but never told anyone or asked Will about them.

        "Ma'am, there's someone at the door…"

        She looked at her servant.  "Show him in, but tell them to hold on."

        Ten minutes later little William was done eating and had stopped crying temporarily.  She sat him up against her shoulder and started patting his back.  When she walked into the entry way, she saw a man with dark, longish hair and full beard.  He looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she knew him from.  

        "Sir?"

        He turned and she immediately recognized him.  It was Bill.

        "Bill!" She ran up to him and hugged him, she kissed him and then drew apart, "Bill, where have you been?"

        "The shipment took longer than expected, Cass.  I'm so sorry."

        "It's fine.  When do you leave again?"  

"Tomorrow."

        "Tomorrow!?"

        He nodded.

        "Why?"

        He paused, "We have…other shipments to deliver."

        "But can't you stay a little longer?"

        He shook his head, "I'm sorry honey, but we just can't."  He looked at his son, "Who is this?"

        "You're son.  William."

        He looked up, "You named him after me?"

        "It was the least I could do."

        He smiled and gently took the baby from her.  As he cradled the young baby in his arms, she ventured.  "Bill, who is you're captain?"

        He looked up.  "What?"

        "Your captain.  The Captain of your vessel?"

        "Uhm…Jack…Stone.  Jack Stone."

        She eyed him, "Who is that?  Does he live on Port Royal?"

        He shook his head, "No…no he lives…well lived in Kingston.  He's a friend of the Commodore…"

        "Is he old like the Commodore?  He must be in his late fifties…sooner or later he'll have to retire…" She said, mostly talking to herself.

        "Don't worry about it Cass." He said smiling.  She nodded.  He sighed, _Thank you lord._ He thought.  _It is so bloody hard lying to her!  But I can't let her know I'm a pirate…can't let her know that I'm on a pirate ship, raiding ships…if she knew her life could be at stake…let alone her reputation…_

**_It's for her…just keep tellin' yerself that.  It's for her_****.  **Jack's words came to him.  He had told his Captain, Jack Sparrow, that he had a wife here in Port Royal, and Jack only said those words when he told Bill not to tell his wife.  

**_It's for her…just all for her…and you're son…or daughter.  _******

"Cassandra honey?" He asked, after they sat down, "Tell me everything that has been going on…I missed you so much."


	2. Will's POV

**My Father, The Pirate**

            I have been looking for my father since I was little.  My mother had never told me much about him but I knew he must be a sea man.  A local merchant.  But then the question that always came into my head was, 'if he was a local merchant, then how come I have never met him?'.

        When my mother died, I went out looking for him.  When our ship was blown up and I was rescued by the navy, I put my father out of my head for a year or so.  But he was always there, in the back of my head, plaguing my thoughts.  He was my ghost.

        When I met Jack and sprung him from jail I knew he had known my father.  For a long time I thought he had killed him.  My father was no pirate and no one was going to convince me of that.  It took all of my self-control not to fight Jack then and there or to trick into telling me the berth of the _Black Pearl_ and then leaving him there to die.

        Then he told me how he knew him… "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner."  I remember thinking, _William Turner?  My mother didn't even call him that.  It was just Bill.  _I remember struggling through Tortuga thinking about Jack had told me about my father.  _A pirate?_ That thought just circulated through my head over and over.  I had grown up hating pirates and practiced in my shop to make sure that when I was finally met with one I could kill it, but this brought into my life a whole knew factor.  What if Jack hadn't come into my shop and my father did instead?  What if I didn't recognize him but killed him only on the fact that he was a pirate?

        I sighed and look out of the bars that I am now surrounded by.  Elizabeth is gone and so is Jack.  The _Pearls' _crew is in the cell across from me and looking rather small considering they all can fit into a cell and an ugly, bald, old and a tall, thin, one-eyed pirates are mopping tar on the floor.

        Cotton's parrot squawks and Gibbs translates. "Cotton says you missed a spot."

        I smirk and Pintel, who is the ug-…bald one, hits the cell with his mop and grunts.

        A question which has been in my head since I came aboard finally makes its way out, "You knew William Turner?"

        "Ol' Bootstrap Bill?  We knew him.  Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow…the mutiny and all.  He said it wasn't right with the Code.  That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were.  He said we deserved to be cursed…and remained cursed."

        I rest my head against the bars and I can feel my spirits drop.  This was the proof I needed.  As if the piece of gold that Elizabeth had taken from me wasn't enough.  But I had to be sure.  I had to have multiple facts from different sources, to make my doubting heart finally believe that my father was a thing that I had hated my whole life.

        "Stupid blighter." Said the guy with the wooden eye.

        "Good man." Gibbs said, taking his chances.  I shoot a look of appreciation to him.  He said the same thing Jack did.  That's somewhat reassuring. 

        "Well as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain." Pintel said going on with his story.

        "That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all.  Tell him what Barbossa did."

        "I'm tellin' the story!" Pintel yells at his friend.  "So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

        "Bootstraps' bootstraps," whispers wooden eye.

        "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker."  His mood suddenly changed as he said, " 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

        "That's what you call ironic."

        They laugh as I swallow hard and think about my father's last sight.  Seeing his crew drown him alive.  Seeing his ship that he had spent most of his life on, leave him down there.  

        _Okay Will, keep in your head that he STUCK UP for Jack.  That he thought it was wrong…that he had morals.  He was different.  He was a good man._  I sighed, I had put my father on a pedestal my whole life and then finding out that he was a pirate.  That he broke the rules and killed and stole and hurt people.  That he was part of all that crushed me.  That he put his life on the line and that he rejected his family.  

        My thoughts were put on hold when Barbossa took me to the island.  Things passed quickly for me then.  Jack came back, I was free, Elizabeth showed up, then Barbossa was finally killed.  I remember rowing Jack to the _Dauntless. _I remember the look on his face. 

        When home and pardoned by the Governor I finally had the time to really think about my father and everything he had become in his life.   _Can you or can't you…_ I sighed, Jack's words echoed in my head as I thought about him sitting in that jail cell.  I looked at the clothes on my small bed.  "Can I or can't I accept that my father was a pirate?"  I sighed again and thought about everything Jack had taught me in the weeks that we had spent together.  My father probably would've taught me the same kind of lessons.  Jack wasn't exactly the best father figure and I didn't want him to be, but he was a good friend.  "A good man." I said to myself.  "As was my father," I said.

        I had done it.  I had worked this whole time to get used to the idea and now that I was faced with a problem that had to do with a good man, it broke the spell over me.  I had accepted that my father was a pirate and my _father._  And that's what he would always be to me.  _My father._

        "Now to save another good man, before it's too late." 


	3. Third Person

**Revenge and Rum**

        As Jack Sparrow looked out into the Caribbean blue sea, he saw the thing most precious to him leave.  Jack sighed and forced himself to sit down.  His arms and legs ached from swimming so far and his spirit ached from the betrayal.  "Bloody pirates," he muttered to himself. 

        It was the middle of the night and they just _decided_ to commit mutiny and leave him here to die…all over some island full of treasure.  What did they think?  He wasn't going to give them some?  It was his crew!  He had to!  They had earned it…or so he thought before they marooned him. 

        _What kind of crew wakes up their Captain to commit mutiny in the bloody dark hours of the night?  _"BLOODY STUPID PIRATES!" he yelled to the ship leaving him far behind.  "That's who."  _What kind of crew commits mutiny anyway?  I bet Black Beard's crew never marooned him.  Well I guess that's what I get for getting pirates for crewmen.  I mean, who ever said pirates are dependable?  _

"DOES 'CAPTAIN' MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" He yelled again as if they could hear him.  "Boy, I could use a drink right now." He said out loud.  He sighed and laid down looking up into the clear early morning sky.  The sun hadn't come up but Jack figured it would in a couple hours.  He would've liked to get some sleep but too much was on his mind to do such a thing.

        _They're going after the treasure that **I** have been searching and wanting to get for quite some time!  Most of them have never heard of the stupid Isle of De Muerta!  But do I get the treasure?  No!  _"Bloody pirates." He said again.  He looked over at the pistol that was lying next to him.  He sneered.  _They even took away my pistol and gave me this blasted one.  'One bullet t'shoot yerself if ye get too hungry' they said.  HA!  My hunger won't get the best of me.  I can live for about a week without food.  But I'm sure there's cocoanuts around here somewhere.  One would think so at least, with these trees being…ah...I don't care what they are.  I'm not going to shoot myself.  Suicide is for cowards and Captain Jack Sparrow is no coward.  I know exactly who I'm going to use that bullet for.  _

_        Barbossa._

_        Jack you fool- you knew Barbossa was acting strange.  Making comments about my age and all…I should've suspected SOMETHING.  But I didn't.  Why not?  Because I trusted every single one of them.  I trusted them to keep their word and honor the fact that I was their Captain.  I trusted them not to turn on me because of the words from a wrinkly, cranky, old man.  And I trusted that wrinkly, cranky, old man to keep his word and stay true as a first mate.  _

_        Well curse all of you.  I hope you get what you so deeply deserve.  My father always used to say that the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers…Good luck in Hell boys.  _

Jack sighed, finding some sort of satisfaction that Barbossa and _his_ crew were going to Hell.  Not like he didn't think he was- but he focused on Barbossa.  But then Jack remembered someone that hadn't been so…rude and uncaring to what was about to happen to him.  Bill Turner.

        Bill (Bootstrap) Turner had come on his crew about six months before all this had happened.  Bill had he had had some good talks over rum.  _Umm…Rum.__  I could really use a drink right now._  Bill had told him of a family back home in…oh Jack couldn't remember.  _Somewhere in the Caribbean…I think.  Or was it England?  Oh, I don't know._  He spoke of a wife and beautiful child inside his wife.  _Oh Bill- I hope you see your child before this is over.  To see what you deserve.  That is one thing you do deserve.  I hope to see you too.  Before the afterlife…_

Jack sighed and thought about how much piracy took away from your family.  Not like he had a family to go back to…but Bill did and maybe some others.  _Bill might've been the only one_, now that Jack thought about it.  _Most pirates just go to Tortuga or somewhere else to fulfill their lust.  But Bill has stuck true to his wife.  _He sighed,_ must be nice to have something…someone to look out into the ocean and miss you.  Someone to love and someone to look forward too._

_        Of course I had my bloody ship to look forward to but no…now I have no ship!  _He thought, getting his anger back and thinking about the _Black Pearl_.  He yawned and tried to keep his eyes open.  He suddenly got up and stood up.  _I've gotta find something to eat or drink…something._ He started walking around.  He walked around the whole island in ten minutes.  He sighed and went _into_ the island to look for…anything.  He stopped after about three minutes and shifted his weight.  Except something felt strange beneath his feet.  He looked down- he was standing on sand…but it felt…weak?  He jumped up a little and felt the ground under him go down from his weight.  He raised an eyebrow and looked down.  Was that a string?  He pulled on it and a whole door opened.  His eyes widened and he walked down the stairs carefully.

        _RUM! _Bottles of rum.  He paused before he took three bottles for that morning.  _This island must be a cache.  Perfect!  That means people will be here…within the month at the most.  _He sighed and only took one bottle to save them.  _How could I convince them to let me come with them?  _He walked back to the spot he was sitting at.  Did he have anything he could barter with them?  _Well I can figure out something before someone comes I'm sure.  _He sighed and popped the top.  This was good.  As soon as he got off this island his goal was going to go after Barbossa.  

        This bullet wouldn't be in that pistol for long.  

        He smiled and took a drink.  _Revenge will taste as good as this rum._


	4. Jack's POV

**Thoughts**

            When the lad told me of the lass's capture I didn't really want to help him.  I could barely help myself considering I was in a jail cell with nothing more than a blasted sharpened _bone_.  But anyhow- what was the point?  If I did help him he'd get the girl and I'd most likely end up at the gallows.  Not much in it for me.  Then a thought came to my head about where I had seen that face before.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Will Turner." 

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

        That was when I literally jumped at the opportunity to help him…or rather- help myself.  I had heard of the curse and what it needed for it to be gone.  Bill Turner's blood.  Word had circulated to me about how he had died.  That really depressed me.  Bill Turner was a good man.  Bloody good pirate too.  

        But now fate had dealt me a good hand and sent me his son.  This young man would help me in a way he wouldn't have thought of.  Did I have intentions of hurting him?  Just handing him over to Barbossa and allow him to die?  I wasn't sure at first.  Maybe I had visions of killing him myself like when he did the incredibly stupid thing of telling Barbossa who he was.  Idiot.  But he did it for Elizabeth- that's something.  But not enough.  It was still stupid.  Stupid…but I wasn't going to let him die.

        Like I had told Elizabeth- I was going to use the information against Barbossa to get my ship back but now that he had Will and knew who he was…then I had to come with a completely different plan.  Not like Norrington's men and himself were making this whole deal any better.  If I wasn't so quick on my feet then he'd ruined it all and Barbossa might've gotten away with releasing the curse.  

        So here I am, in the cave looking through the treasure while Barbossa, three of his crew and Will are in here while the rest of his crew is killing all of Norrington's men.  I sighed.  I hadn't necessarily wanted all of Norrington's men dead.  But they hadn't gone in the boats!  And to be quite honest…the redcoats weren't my first priority.  My first priority was killing Barbossa and getting my ship back.  

        Standing on my ship but not being able to steer it- killed me.  Then they bloody locked me in my own brig!  It was incomprehensible.  The irony of it all almost killed me too.  What I wanted to do over all though was to pull out my gun and shoot Barbossa in the heart.  But instead I kept my cool- talking about the curse and how I owed him for marooning me because otherwise I'd be cursed too.  I knew that'd tick him off…and for now, that suited me.

        I cast a side-glance at him.  He was looking smug sitting on a mound of treasure.  Knowing his men would came back and then he would kill Will.  Bloody man.  Did he seriously think this whole 'fleet' thing would really go through?  What would make him think that I was trust worthy?  And what made him think that I trusted him?  That curse must've affected his decision making skills.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." I turn and look at me.  _Had me figured?  Let's see how figured I can be…_

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."  I look and Will, kick a pirate in the water and throw him a sword.  

        Barbossa starts fighting with me and throughout the whole time I'm wondering how this is _really_ going to turn out.  Sure, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I took a piece of the gold that he doesn't know about, but still.  Are we just going to fight forever?  

        I hoped not as I stuck my sword in his gut.  He sighed like he didn't feel a thing which I don't doubt.  Then he does something I should've expected.  He puts the sword through _me._ I gasp and stagger backward.

        "That's interestin'.  I couldn't resist mate."  We start fighting again and I see Elizabeth out of the corner of my eye.  Sooner or later I'm going to have to toss Will this coin, when, I'm not sure, but it has to happen.

        Oh, have I waited for this day.  To kill my first mate.  To watch him die as I live.  To defeat him like it's meant to be.  The pirate who I have loathed and hated for _ten years_.  Now I am finally going to see him dead.  And I will finally have my ship back.  Everything will be perfect.


	5. Ana Maria's POV

**You Stole My Boat!**

        Piracy is really in me blood.  There hasn't been a day when I didn't eat, drink, sleep about pirates and or piracy.  So when I became one it was no real surprise.  But my father was long gone, left me and my mother long ago.  After all, pirates aren't really known for their honesty and their dependency.  So there was no ship for me to start myself on.  The thought of joining a crew and being accountable to some blasted scallywag who thought he was the sun and moon sounded absolutely awful.

        So I went out lookin' for a ship.  I finally found one that made me regret how poor I was, but I got it.  Soon enough I got a crew and then I was on my way.  Feelin' the wind in my hair and smelling the salt in the ocean.  It was freedom.  Unfortunately it only lasted two days.  My bloody crew told me that they were feelin' sick and wanted to go home.  They weren't even real pirates!  What was I thinking?

        I drowned my sorrows in a mug of rum.  The island of Tortuga was always a good…relaxin' place if yer lucky enough to go through the night without some drunkard hitting on you.  A couple hours after I was there a man came to the bar and slammed his hand on it.  "Woman! Get me a mug of rum!" He yelled.  A woman obeyed him without the slightest of remark.  I was some what taken aback.  If some man said that to me, I would've slugged him.

        "You gotta a lotta nerve." I muttered.

        I could feel him looking at me as I looked straight ahead.  "It's none of ye business if I do or not,"

        I slowly moved my eyes to his.  He was certainly an interesting lookin' fellow.  Tan from obviously being out in the sun, a beard that was braided into two braids, a dirty red bandana was tied across his forehead and little trinkets were braided and strewn in his hair.  There was kohl under his dark brown, dramatic eyes and a tri corn hat that looked badly damaged and worn, was on top of his head. _I wonder who this buffoon is…_ I thought to myself.

        "Didn't yer mother ever tell yuh how to speak to a woman?"

        He put his head down, "My mum died durin' childbirth."

        I snorted, "Yea, sure.  You prolly killed her with yer bad manners."

        He lifted his head and smiled, "You got a name?"

        "Ana Maria.  You?"

        "Captain Jack Sparrow."

        I smiled, "Yer the infamous Jack Sparrow?"

        "Captain.  Captain Jack Sparrow."

        "Ha! That's not what I hear.  Didn't you get stranded on an island by…"

        "Me first mate…dirty ba-"

        "That's right!  Barbotta! No wait…that wasn't it…who was it?…Barboroa, Barbiea…"

        The barmaid put the mug in front of him, "Barbossa."

        I smiled, somewhat amused that his own first mate would strand him on an island. "That's right.  The _Black Pearl,_ wasn't it?  A real beauty- I saw it about two years ago when it was 'ere in Tortuga.  You must've been Captain still.  Might fine ship.  Too bad you lost 'er…"

        "Two years ago actually.  I remember stoppin' in Tortuga.  But I haven't lost 'er for long."

        "Oh?"

        "I plan to get 'er back.  It's _my_ ship.  I paid for her with blood, money and tears.  No way am I gunna have some blasted old man sailin' it around the Caribbean."

        He took a swig of his rum and I asked, "And how do you expect to do that?  You've got nothin'.  I'm surprised you even got off the island…how did you manage that?"

        "By pure luck."

        I waited for him to elaborate, but nothing came.  I took a drink of my own rum and he finally sat down on the stool next to me.

        He looked at me, "You got a crew?"

        I shook my head, "I have a ship- but my crew left.  They got sea sick."

        Now he laughed.  "Yer some kind of hypocrite. Yer laughin' at me because my crew left me and the crew you pick out is sea sick."

        I rolled me eyes. "Well we're even now."

        He shrugged his shoulders, "Where's yer ship?"

        "Well it's more like a boat…"

        "Huh?  Why'd you have a crew?"

        "Well it's not the largest thing…"

        "Where is it?"

        "In the harbor- It's the _Grateful Song_."

        "Interestin' name…Where'd you get it?"

        "Puerto Rico actually.  The ships there are a bit cheaper.  My father left when I was younger so I didn't really get a lot of money from my parents."

        He nodded.  "I know about not havin' a lot of money…"

        We talked that night about each of our history, surprisingly enough we had both been at Tortuga quiet a few times, and sometimes at the same time- never saw each other.  We talked about everywhere he had been which was really interesting considering I hadn't been anywhere extravagant, and if I was then I had never done anything close to what he had.

        That night I went to bed in at the Faithful Bride.  Jack and I had had a nice talk and he was actually not a bad person.  Somewhat humorous and sarcastic.  The thing that always stuck in my head about him was how he talked.  He expressed himself with his eyes and hands, and it was just so interesting.  People seemed to be drawn to him.  Let alone women.  

        The next morning I woke up, went down to get some breakfast and rum and then went to see if I could get some crew somewhere else.  Where, I wasn't quite sure.  But I need to do something.  Anything.  And to do that, I needed a crew.  

        When I got to the harbor my ship was gone!  I stood there a good ten minutes just lookin' at the spot where it was.  I had paid good money for that bloody ship and someone had gone and taken it!

_        **What did you expect?  You left it overnight on **_**_Tortuga_****_.  _**Came my inner voice.  Bloody thing- it never shuts up.

"AUHG!" I yelled.  I marched back to the Faithful Bride and sat down and thought about who could've taken it.  When a thought came to me, **"_I plan to get 'er back"_**_, **"Where's yer ship"**,** "Where is it?"**_****

_That bloody pirate.  He stole my boat!_  I thought and angrily and got up.  _He's going to regret that he took my boat.  Whether I find him in two years or ten- he will regret that._

        Eight years later I found myself back in Tortuga, in the back of my head there was still the thought of Jack Sparrow and what I was going to do to him if I ever found him.  While sitting in the Faithful Bride, I heard the door open and Gibbs ran in, and he rushed to a man sitting behind me.  I leaned back and heard, "Jack Sparrow's lookin' for a crew, what say you?"

        The man agreed and Gibbs went on to the next table.  Jack Sparrow lookin' for a crew?  This could be interesting…if I could somehow get to him…I don't necessarily need to be a part of his ship, but to talk to him and to…

        I had to be there.

        The next morning I was there, at the dock, lined up with a bunch of men.  I had my hat across over my face and hiding my hair, thinking maybe I could just…I don't know.  But to get that blasted man again…ohh that man is going to regret it.

        Gibbs, Jack and a young man who was attractive, and somewhat out of place, stood before us.  I heard Gibbs and them all talking.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" I heard the young man ask.  I looked up slightly and saw him giving Jack a skeptical look.

"You, sailor!" I heard Jack's familiar voice and gritted my teeth

to keep from saying anything. 

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs answered

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..."  I made a face when I heard that and rubbed my tongue against my teeth.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question." 

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" 

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'"  I laughed, _What__ else would it mean?  Wouldn't he do something if it meant no?_

"Of course it does.  Satisfied?"  I figured he was talking to the young boy

"Well, you've proved them mad." I smirked.  _That's true.  Boy, whoever this kid is, he's got some sarcastic lines just like Jack._

I figured this was the best time to say anything so I mustered up my strength and said, "And what's the benefit for us?" 

I heard him walk toward me and then he took off my hat, revealing my hair and my face.  I kept a stern look. "Anamaria."  I slapped him across the face. 

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." I heard the young boy mutter to Jack, as he faced him.

"No, that one I deserved." 

He looked at me, "You stole my boat!" 

"Actually,"

I slapped him again harder and I saw the look on his face, I had to fight the urge to smile. "Borrowed," He continued. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you. 

"But you didn't!" I yelled

"You'll get another one."

Now this is what I was lookin' for… I paused and pointed at him, "I will."

"A better one." The young one cut in with a smile on his face.  I looked at him.

"A better one!" Jack echoed, with a big, fake smile on his face.

"That one." The young one said, pointing to the ship in the harbor.  It sure was a beauty and it fell far more superior than my other one.  The whole line of men looked at it and then looked at Jack to see his response.

"What one? That one?! Aye! That one. What say you?" I looked at him, wondering it he was telling the truth.

        I thought about it and then finally said, "Aye!" with the rest of the group.  Then I snatched my hat back and put it on my head.  I heard Gibbs muttering about bringin' a woman on board.  But I didn't worry about it.  Jack was scared of me and that's what I wanted.  I just hoped that this ship that I had gotten myself onto didn't bring me trouble.  I had no idea what Jack was intending to do.  But I'd find out sooner or later.


	6. Elizabeth's POV

**Author's Note: so this consists of two deleted scenes from the movie…if you've seen the DS then you'll know which ones they are once you read them…if you haven't seen the DS…then that's why the material is new- it's not because I'm a genius.**

**--------------**

**He's a Pirate**

Jack Sparrow.  A name I knew as well as my own.  I had read all about him when I was still obsessed about pirates.  I thought he was incredible.  I mean, sacking a whole town without firing a shot?  No one had ever done that in history!  Maybe Black Beard, but Black Beard was a legend!  So that meant Jack was too.

         The fact that I was rescued by him, didn't fluster me.  Didn't make me swoon.  I learned his true nature rather quickly.  Putting _me_ in between him and the authorities.  Putting me in danger.  I wasn't terrified because I knew he wouldn't shoot me.  But he's still a scoundrel.

        When Will told me about how he had come with Jack from Port Royal and how he had heard Jack and Gibbs talking in Tortuga about using Will as leverage, I was less than livid.

        "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?"  The answer seemed obvious.  She was talking about a pirate- these kind of people aren't known for their kindness and trust.

        The answer also seemed to dissolve as Will and I got into more important things…like how beautiful his eyes were and how good it felt to have his hands on mine…and his father being a pirate.  I didn't get a chance to actually think about what Jack had done until the two of us were stranded on the island together.  He had muttered, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."  I would've rolled my eyes, but I held back the urge.  I didn't really have any remorse for Captain Jack Sparrow- that's why I left.

        "It's not really that big, is it?" Jack asked me after I had completed my tour of the small island.  He was messing with his gun.  

        Why would Barbossa give him that gun unless it was to shoot me?  I was still mad at him for what he had done to Will, so dying by the gun seemed better than dying of no food and drink.  "If you're going to shoot me please do so without delay."

        He paused, "Is there a problem between us, Ms Swann?"

        _Yes there's a bloody problem!_ I thought to myself.  I narrowed my eyes, leaning in, "You going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a _ship._"

        "We could use a ship!  The fact is, I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship.  Because as long as Barbossa didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with- which no one has now thanks to bloody stupid Will."

        I paused, Will assumed Jack was going to do that.  But who could blame him?  Jack was a pirate and could've easily done such a thing and never thought twice about it.  I looked down, "Oh."

        "Oh." He said, standing up and putting his gun away.  It seemed as if he was mocking me.  

        I looked at him, "He still risked his life to save ours…"

        "HA!" he said.  Did he think I was kidding?  Barbossa was most likely going to kill him.  I would rather have picked the deserted island than death.  I imagine that would be the same for Will.

        "So we have to do something to rescue him!" said, running after Jack.

        "Off you go then- let me know how that turns out."

        "But you were marooned on this island before weren't you?  So we can escape in the same way you did then!" I said, sounding desperate.  But I didn't care.  Barbossa was going to kill Will, and I'd do anything before I'd idly let that happen.

        Jack turned sharply, "To what point and purpose young missy?  The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

I sigh and follow him, he starts knocking on a tree and taking strange steps and jumping while I'm talking…all very distracting, but I keep going anyway.  "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow . You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" I tried using my knowledge of him to my advantage, not quite sure if it was going to work or not, but I had to try.  The anger I had for him quickly faded once I remembered who he was.  A legend.  "How did you escape last time?"

He paused, acting like was going to say something and then does, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…" he opens a door that he had been jumping on and look in "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

I sigh, he has two bottles of rum in his hands and he pretty much tells me there's no hope.  No hope for Will, the man who risked his life to save mine! And not only that, Jack Sparrow was supposed to be some legend, and here I find that all the rumors about him on this deserted island is false?  I felt like my child hood dreams were fading away. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Jack pauses, smirks and says, "Welcome to the Caribbean , love." And then pushes me aside.  I frown and run after him.

"So is there any truth to the other stories?"  Why would there be?  If he had lied about this, then how many other stories were just made up?

        He looks at me, his face turning serious, "Truth?" he questioned.  He raises up his sleeve, I find a brand and a tattoo.  He raises his other sleeve and I see a hideous scar.  I back up a bit, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.  Then he pulls aside his shirt and I see two horrible bullet scars in his chest.  "No truth at all."

        I pause as he opens a bottle and sits down.  I'm not sure of what to say.  _What_ do you say to something like that?  But he says something before I get a chance to, "We still have a month, maybe more.  Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances will improve."

        "What about Will?" I ask, getting discouraged, "We have to do something."

        He pauses and put the cork back into the bottle, "You're absolutely right." He rolls the bottle to my feet and opens another one, "Here's luck to you Will Turner," and takes another drink.  I sigh and pick up the bottle.  The rest is hard to explain.  All I know is that I got drunk and got Jack really drunk.  

        Not giving up on Will, I pretty much burn all the trees on the island…and the rum.  I think the rum part was what most upset Jack- but what was more important?  Jack's stupid rum or Will?  I choose Will, though I'm not quite sure Jack would've.

        The whole thing still puzzled me.  Why wouldn't Jack exchange Will in for a ship?  Not like I wasn't relieved to here that Jack actually had a conscience, but most pirates don't.  That's what struck me.  One life couldn't make a difference to them, so why was Jack so different?  I unfortunately didn't have time to think about it because I was thrust into the hands of the Navy.  Jack and I, that is.

        "…Do this for me, as a wedding gift."  What was going through my mind as I uttered those words…well I know _exactly_ what I was thinking.  I was thinking about Will when I agreed to marry James…sounds a little odd- but it's the truth.  He had risked his life to save mine, and I felt like I needed to repay the debt, that's why I was pulling out all the stops to rescue him.

        The sad thing is, I didn't fully realize what I felt for him until we returned to Port Royal.  I always knew I had a bit of a…fascination…obsession with him, but nothing to disturb my regular routine…usually.  But when we got back to Port Royal after all Will and I had gone through and what he had done to save me and vice versa- I realized that I truly love him.  Suddenly the commitment I made to Commodore Norrington falls away and I only have thoughts for Will.  Jack leaves, the friendship between he and Will seemed obvious and Will and I are together finally.  "No…" I say to my father, looking into Will's deep brown eyes, "He's a pirate…"


End file.
